putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eyes That Don't Vanish.
Summary Following the flashbacks of Stealing is Wrong? and No Need to Worryy!!, Len is shown still hugging Rin from the end of If We Meet Again☆. After being released, Rin muses on her memories coming back and her relationship with Len; with Ronald gone and no more obstacles in their way, Rin urges Len to be with her. Len, meanwhile, retreats and goes into a catatonic state, regretting giving Rin back her painful memories. Trying to get Len's attention again, Rin finally insults him to snap him out of his self-deprecation. Afterwards, they join hands at last and share a happy moment. Elsewhere, however, a miserable Miku mourns her loss of Ronald and then sends herself into a drug-fueled hallucination to be with him again. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『犬じゃない君がね』 It's the you who's not a dog, eh? *『あたしは鏡音リン』 I'm Kagamine Rin *『今ね　無事に　還れましたにゃ』 Now, I came back to peace, mew *『君と二人でサンデー　これがあたしの望み』 My Sunday together with you, this is my wish *『この世界終わらせる　絶望の歌』 Making this world end, a song of despair *『みえないよるに　きえないひとみ』 In the night that can't be seen are the eyes that don't vanish *『ララララ　ハッピー★ もう止められない』 LaLaLaLa Happy★/I can't stop anymore Illustration Analysis Kienai_Hitomi_1.png|Rin; hugging Len from the two previous songs. Kienai_Hitomi_2.png|Notice Len's G clef. Kienai_Hitomi_3.png|Rin aside, notice the background; an amusement park Kienai_Hitomi_4.png|The Moscow Cremlin Kienai_Hitomi_5.png|R.I.P Ronald The_Eyes_that_Don't_Vanish.jpg|"Our Sunday" Kienai_Hitomi_6.png|Appearance Kienai_Hitomi_8.png|Where's Miku's location now? Kienai_Hitomi_9.png|Abe and Tashiro Kienai_Hitomi_10.png|Miku flying a Cessna Kienai_Hitomi_11.png|Ronald; illusion The PV is one that's unusually complex for the series, and styled more like a movie with a black frame and white subtitles. Len is shown still hugging Rin "If We Meet Again☆" and, subsequently, both are still wearing their outfits from this time; an examination of their surroundings through the PV shows them at or near a brightly and colorfully lit amusement park, with no others present. Following Rin's reintroduction, one of her "memories" from the Russian Era is shown, the the Moscow Kremlin; this indicates that Irina had lived in Moscow or visited at some point. Shortly after, a picture of Vladimir Putin can be seen when Rin apologizes for making him wait, clarifying that at least in this instance she means the Russian president. Ronald's picture is also shown to indicate he is the presence finally gone. Through the PV, an illustration of the child from the Sazae family is shown. This may related to the dog's mention of the Sazae family in the two flashback songs, signifying Irina and the dog's relationship. As the Sazae child shows up rapidly by the end, and the adults of the family watch Rin and Len from the sky, this may signify Rin and Len drawing on their old relationship to begin a new one. In Miku's portion of the song, she is seen sitting at an unspecified location by the water and still wearing her Ronald costume seen in In the Night That Can't Be Seen.; her hair is shown down, and subsequently through the rest of the series Miku never wears her pigtails again. As Miku eats more and more fries and teriyaki burgers, the image begins distorting and Abe-san and Tashiro can be seen in the background. Abe-san's presence may be a hallucination; Tashiro, while also possibly a hallucination, is also notable for stalking the characters. Following this, Miku's shown flying a Cessna to see Ronald again, well into her hallucination. The dream finally breaks into multiple stars, showing Miku as she actually is outside of her high: alone and miserable. Sound Effect Analysis During Len's catatonic state of self-doubt, a clip of Isono Fune can be heard saying "What an idiot, huh?", echoing Len's own self-deprecation; a little later, as Len insults himself, Fune remarks in a clip that he's a loser. The significance of Fune and the rest of the Sazae family appears tied to their appearances in the flashback songs. Similarly, the child Sazae can be heard saying "hey!" and "babu" as Rin attempts to get Len's attention, doing so rapidly before Len finally holds Rin's hand. Trivia Notes *Rin's promise to do "anything for Len" references Let's Dream.. *The song is Putin-P's first to enter Nico Hall of Fame, exceeding 100,000 views. *Miku lets her hair down in this part of the series, never to wear her ponytails again. *The plane Miku hallucinated using was a Cessna 170, the most successful and lightest aircraft in the world made by the United States. *The tune of Miku's drug hallucination is reminiscent of Let's Dream., another song involving drugs. *Rin and Len's location in the theme park is most likely within Tokyo Dome City, which is adjacent to Koishikawa Korakuen Garden, Miku's most likely location. *The song was remastered, with the extra copyrighted audio removed, and released on Putin-P's second album, The Night That Can't Be Seen, The Eyes That Don't Vanish. Curiosities *Unlike most of the songs for the series, the subtitles are all white regardless of the singer. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 2